middlearthfilmsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Gandalf
|weapon(s): = His staff Glamdring |based_on: = Gandalf from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings series |relatives = Shadowfax (pet horse) Radagast Saruman Alatar Pallando }}Gandalf is a character in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. He was one of the wisest Maiars, originally named Olórin. He later began known as Gandalf the Grey when entering Middle-earth. After his fall into the abyss back in Moria, Gandalf was resurrected as Gandalf the White, returned to Middle-earth as his task was not yet complete. Throughout both trilogies, Gandalf was portrayed by Ian McKellen. Biography Background Gandalf was once known as Olórin, one of the five Maiar to be sent to the country of Middle-Earth to protect from the threats of Sauron. However, Olorin was terrified of the Dark Lord. Manwë understood and told Olórin that his reason to go is to conquer that fear. When arriving in Middle-earth, Olórin took the name Gandalf and encountered one of the elves, Cirdan, who gave Gandalf Narya, the Red Ring of Power. Joining the White Council, Gandalf's fellow wizard, Saruman was both jealous and terrified of Gandalf, fearing he was more powerful than he was. During his time, Gandalf befriended many races, including the Hobbits Gerontius and Belladonna Took, the dwarf prince, Thráin, and the Elf, Legolas Greenleaf. ''The Hobbit'' An Unexpected Journey Sixty years before the War of the Ring, Gandalf went to Bilbo's house, offering a chance of adventure, but the hobbit immediately rebuffed the wizard. However, Gandalf placed a mark on the door of Bag End, an ancient Dwarf rune for the company to find. Bilbo is frustrated with the dwarves who have invaded his house and angrily confronts Gandalf about it, but the wizard promises that Bilbo will get used to them, but Bilbo still refuses to get to know them and to go on the quest. Later, as Gandalf predicted, Bilbo does end up going on the journey, and placed a bet on that Bilbo would join them. During the journey to the Troll-shaws, he told Bilbo of the other four wizards, Radagast and Saruman in particular. After a long day of traveling, Thorin settles the company in an abandoned farm, but Gandalf advises against it, leading them to enter into an argument, which causes Gandalf to leave, having "enough of dwarves for one day." The very next morning, Gandalf returns to find the company gone and realizes they have been captured by trolls. He sees Bilbo beginning to distract the trolls from eating his companions, and Gandalf, seeing the sun rising cracks the boulders he is standing on, causing the sun light to emerge and turn the trolls to stone. The company later discovers a cave that Bert, Tom, and William lived in when it was still daylight. After Thorin Recovers two blades thought to be lost in Gondolin, Gandalf takes Glamdring. Radafast comes and informs Gandalf of the growing doom in Mirkwood while also giving him the sword that The Witch-King of Angmar attacked Radafast in Dol Guldur. Gandalf leads the company to Rivendell, much to Thorin's and Company's dismay (apart from Bilbo). During the White Council meeting, Gandalf informs Saruman, Galadriel and Elrond of the growing threat of Dol Guldur, but Saruman doesn't believe him. Secretly, Gandalf uses this meeting as a distraction for Thorin and his company to make their escape. After the meeting, Galadriel promises to be there for Gandalf, should he ever need her help. Gandalf returns to the company's rescue a second and third time from the Goblins and Azog the Defiler and healing a comatose Thorin from his sleeping state after the dwarf was saved by Bilbo. The Desolation of Smaug Gandalf takes Tthorin and Company to Beorn's house, where they receive provisions. As he is going to lead them into Mirkwood, Thorin is forced to leave Thorin and his company to investigate the tombs in the High Fells, as ordered by Galadriel. He warns Bilbo and the others to not stray from the path or drink the water there. While at the high Fells, he encounters Radagast. Knowing that the Enemy has returned and prepare for war, Gandalf is forced to abandon his friends and go to Dol Guldur, the source of the evil. While visiting the dungeons, Gandalf and Thrain unexpectedly find one another and is determined to take Thrain out of the fortress. However, they are caught by Azog but are able to flee. However, Gandalf engages in a duel with the Necromancer, who killed Thrain, and is revealed to be Sauron. Weakened by the experience, Gandalf wakes up and sees an army of Orcs marching upon the mountain. The Battle of the Five Armies After being tortured by the Orc Dungeons, Gandalf is saved by the White Council. After leaving the fortress, Gandalf realizes his friends are in danger. He tells Radagast to summon their allies, every bird and beast since seeing that army of Orcs. Gandalf attempts to warn Thranduil and Bard of the Armies, and the fall of Middle-earth, but either men refuse to listen. While in Dale, Gandalf is reunited with Bilbo, who snuck out of the Mountain. After giving away the Arkenstone, Gandalf responds with the hobbit to leave the next morning before the battle, afraid Thorin will hurt Bilbo if he ever learned what the Hobbit had done. Gandalf orders Alfrid Lickspittle to keep an eye on Bilbo and to notify him if the Hobbit tries to leave. However, during the night, Bilbo escapes from Alfrid's watch. Gandalf goes to the mountain in time to save Bilbo from Thorin. During the Battle of Five Armies, Gandalf's old friend Legolas tells the Wizard that Azog has another army attacking from the North. With this information, Bilbo decides he will go after Thranduiil refuses to help them further. In the battle's aftermath, Gandalf returns with Bilbo to the shire after Thorin's death. Before leaving, Gandalf warns Bilbo to be careful with that Ring, but both friends give off a fond farewell. ''The Lord of the Rings'' The Fellowship of the Ring Sixty years after The Battle of the Five Armies, Gandalf with Frodo while visiting for Bilbo's 111th birthday. The two friends catch up after a long separation. Gandalf and Bilbo reunite from their long separation. During Bilbo's birthday, Gandalf sets fireworks off at the party. However, Bilbo disappears during his speech. Before leaving the Shire, Gandalf has Bilbo leave the Ring for Frodo. He tells Frodo to keep the Ring hidden and goes to investigate. Knowing it is the One Ring, Gandalf has Frodo leave the shire and take the last name Underhill. After catching Sam, Gandalf has him accompany Frodo on his quest. Gandalf goes to Saruman, hoping he could help and tells Aragorn to wait at Bree for Frodo in case something happened. However, his old friend turns out to be in league with Sauron. After entering a bloody duel, Gandalf is imprisoned on top of Orthanc. However, Gandalf is rescued by Gwaihir and taken to Rivendell, where he learns Frodo has been stabbed by a Nazgul blade. He goes to Frodo's side and tells him that he was delayed, which was why he couldn't make it there. During the council of Elrond, Gandalf swears to help Frodo in his quest to destroy the Ring. Leading the company to Moria, Pippin Took accidentally causes a dwarf to fall in through the well, alerting the Orcs of the Fellowship's presence. Gandalf has Aragorn lead them on but falls after his battle with the Balrog while protecting the Company. The Two Towers After falling and defeating his enemy, Gandalf is resurrected as Gandalf the White, taking Saruman's place as the head of the Wizards. He comes across Treebeard, who recently found Pippin and his cousin, Merry Brandybuck. Gandalf orders for Treebeard to keep the cousins safe. Later, Gandalf reunites with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli and has them save Theoden. Gandalf also introduces his friends to the Maeras horse, Shadowfax and uses him as a mount. One night, he warns Aragorn that Sauron fears him and learns that Sam went with Frodo on his quest after all. While they are in Meduseld, Gandalf frees Theoden from Saruman's control. Knowing Eomer is roaming around and Saruman's forces, Gandalf goes to retrieve the rohirrim. He returns in five days time with Eomer accompanying him. They are successful in defeating Saruman's armies. The Return of the King Gandalf leads a small group of people including Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden, Eomer and Hama, where they reunite with Merry and Pippin. Gandalf and his companions confront Saruman at Orthanc and attempts to reason with his old comrade. However, after Saruman refuses and attempts to kill Gandalf, but the latter Saruman out of the Order of the Five Wizards and breaks his staff. Before they learn where the attack will take place, Grima Wormtongue kills Saruman, who loses the Palantir he once owned. Gandalf takes it from Pippin, who later looks into the stone one last time, only to be tortured by Sauron. The wizard revives Pippin after he was knocked unconscious and reveals he saw a white tree in a courtyard of stone, the city on Fire. Gandalf now knows that Sauron is about to strike Minas Tirith before Aragorn can take the throne and to make them weak, enough for Sauron to strike a deadly blow to the free People of Middle-earth. Gandalf decides to warn Minas Tirith and take Pippin with him to protect the Hobbit from Sauron's forces. When they arrive in the city, Gandalf attempts to warn Denethor that war is coming, but the Lord of Gondor refuses to listen. The next morning Gandalf has Pippin light the beacons to signal Gondor's call for aid to their allies in Rohan. After Osgiliath's fall, Faramir informs Gandalf and Pippin that he saw Frodo and Sam in Ithilien two days ago and everything he knows. Due to Denethor's madness, Gandalf assumes position of the leader of the men that live in Gondor and both he and Pippin save each other from Orcs. The next morning, Gandalf learns from Pippin that Denethor intends to burn Faramir alive. Gandalf goes to assists Pippin in rescuing Faramir, but they are cornered by the Witch-King of Angmar, who intends to strike them both down but luckily, Rohan answers Gondor's call. Gandalf, Shadowfax and Pippin make it to the Hall of Fallen Kings, where they rescue Faramir but are too late to rescue Denethor. Abilities Gandalf possesses strong magical abilities, and considered one of the most powerful wizards of his time. He was even said to be more powerful than Saruman. * Light Magic: '''Gandalf was one of the strongest wizards who was well-versed in magic, especially light magic. * '''Dark Magic: Hardly ever using light magic, Gandalf sometimes went into the dark magic, as he spoke the forbidden Black Speech and performed dark spells once in a while. Trivia * Gandalf is based on the character of the same name from The Hobbit ''by JRR Tolkien ** He also shares several aspects of Merlin from Arthurian Legend. * Gandalf is the one of the few characters to appear in all six Middle-earth Films *Gandalf is the one who manipulated events for the Quest of Erebor which caused Bilbo and Thorin to meet. It inadvertently caused Bilbo to find the One Ring and cause the War of the Ring as well as the downfall of Sauron. *He could not remember the names of the Blue Wizards. This was because Peter Jackson didn't have rights to their name while making ''An Unexpected Journey. Relevant Pages * Gandalf/Gallery Appearances *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Thorin and Company members Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Istari Category:Heroes